1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combustor liner for a turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A dome panel can be positioned at a forward end of combustor section in a turbine engine. Generally, the dome panel can support or define one or more “swirlers” that mix compressed air exiting the compressor section and fuel. The air/fuel mixture enters the combustor section and is ignited in a combustion chamber. In some configurations of turbine engines, the dome panel can be fixed and the combustor liner can move. In other configurations of turbine engines, the dome panel can shift or “float” and the combustor liner can be fixed. The floating dome panel can be supported during movement by a bearing surface associated with the fixed combustor liner.